Model airplanes, both stationary and radio controlled, have been around nearly as long as airplanes themselves. Many of today's radio controlled model airplanes are built from balsa wood, foam or other lightweight components using designs either from published plans or from a kit. For many enthusiasts, the pleasure found in the hobby of radio controlled model airplanes is equally divided between the fabrication and radio controlled flying aspects of the hobby. Fabrication of a model airplane is typically tedious, especially when contrasted to the immediate thrill experienced when flying a radio controlled model airplane. One drawback of regular flying of the model airplane is the ever-present thought of, not if the model airplane will crash, but when will it crash, leading to many tedious hours of repair and delayed future flight outings. The present invention teaches a kit for quick replacement of unitary model airplane structural components.